Temu Idola
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Bagaimana persiapan Hueco Mundo untuk menghadiri acara yang mereka sebut 'karya wisata?***maaf gak pinter bikin summary. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Temu Idola**

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Temu Idola it's Akane Ukitake.

**Genre: **Humor (diragukan),Parody (ini juga diragukan).

**Warning : **Garing, mungkin gak lucu, atau gak nyambung semua campur aduk…

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Ichigo d.k.k bertemu dengan para fansnya? Kerusuhan dan kegilaan apa yang bakal terjadi?  
><strong>Note : <strong>_Hai minna-san, Pen name saya Akane Ukitake. Saya baru di sini. Ini first fict saya. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ya? Kalau ada tulisan yang salah saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya juga baru belajar ,jadi mohon bantuan dari para senpai di sini. Arigatoo ^_^ _

**Petunjuk: ** yang ditulis miring itu kata-kata milik author dan kalo ada tanda '….'artinya berbicara dalam hati .

Happy Reading

Chapter 1: Persiapan Di Karakura Town

Hari ini sangat indah di Karakura Town. Yuk kita lihat kegiatan sang tokoh utama dalam Anime/Manga Bleach yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

_Kamar Ichigo Kurosaki…._

_BRUAK…BRUAK…BRUAK…PRANG…._

_Pasti anda akan mengira, Ichigo memecahkan piring dan gelas selusin…_

_SALAH BESAR,_

_Penasaran?_

_Dibuka aja pintunya…._

_Dan inilah yang terjadi,_

" Ayah, lama-lama aku bisa gila, kalau setiap pagi ada acara gulat gini !" kata Ichigo dengan sangat kesal.

" Khuan Uayah ingin mealatiuh u…" kata Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo.

_Gak ngerti apa yang diucapin Isshin? Nih saya kasik terjemahannya…_

_ ( Kan Ayah ingin melatihmu…) Ngomongnya gak jelas, gara-gara mulutnya dibekap Ichigo, Nah ikan hiu ikan cucut, lanjut…._

" Apanya? Mau bunuh anak sendiri ya, mana ada latihan kayak gini….?"balas Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

"Gak kok, kan ayah sayang Ichigo…muach…muach.." kata Isshin ingin memeluk Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo segera menjauh dengan tampang jijik.

" Sorry ya yah, gak sudi dicium sama orang yang udah tua. Sama Rukia sih mau…" kata Ichigo sambil ngebayangin Rukia.

" Weh...,tiap hari ini anak mikirin Rukia aja, mikirin yang lain kek.." timpal Isshin.

" Lho dia itu kan pacarku yah…jadi dia itu milikku!" balas Ichigo.

" Memang barang….., awas lho ketahuan kakaknya, bisa mati kalau ketahuan ngedeketin Rukia!" setelah ayahnya berkata begitu, Ichigo langsung membayangkan Byakuya dengan deathlargenya. Lalu merasa merinding.

"Itu sih aku tau yah, udah ah aku mau mandi, pergi sana!" kata Ichigo sambil menendang Ishhin hingga keluar jendela dan berhasil nyangkut di pohon asem yang tingginya 15 meter (?)

" Ichigo….turunkan ayahmu nak…Ichigo…apa kau dengar anakku…ICHIGO….Kualat kamu nak….bantuin ayahmu turun dari sini…GYAA…ICHIGO….." teriak sang ayah,tampaknya Isshin tak diperdulikan lagi oleh anaknya. Meanwhile, Ichigo di kamar mandi

" Suara berisik apaan sih….KARIN, SURUH AYAHMU ITU DIAM!" teriak Ichigo. Namun Karin hanya cuek dan asyik menonton televisi. Lalu, Yuzu…

" Ayah,cepet turun, kayak monyet aja,cepat turun!"

" Oh ya Tuhan… kenapa gue punya anak kayak begini, MASAKI TOLONGIN GUE…" teriak Isshin hingga Masaki yang ada di surga denger.

" Si Jenggot tampaknya gak pernah berubah ya?" kata Masaki.

_Yuk, kita tinggalkan Isshin back to Strawberry,_

"Gimana keren kan? Kalau begini sih, cewek-cewek pada nempel ama gue, gak pake kemeja kayak gini aja ganteng, apalagi kalau pake baju kemeja yang cool gini, bakal kelepek-kelepek cewek-cewek."kata Ichigo dengan tampang narsisnya bergaya ala cowok-cowok boyband _(author langsung muntah ngeliatnya, langsung masuk UGD )._ Ketika asyik melihat tampang gantengnya _( baca: tampang pas-pasan )_ di depan kaca, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil mewah di depan rumahnya dan terdengar juga suara bel,

" Maaf hari ini kami tidak buka, karena akan menghadiri pertemuan." kata Ichigo.

" GOOD MORNING MY MURID TERBAIK…" kata seseorang.

_Ayo, para readers tau gak siapa itu, _

_ Ayo siapa?_

_ Ayo siapa? (digebukin sama readers karena lama)_

_ Oke ini dia ( tampang babak belur )_

" APA….? KENAPA KAU KESINI? " kata Ichigo.

" Tentu saja ingin menyemputmu my murid terbaik!" kata Don Kanonji.

" PERGI SANA, DASAR MANIAK…!" teriak Ichigo sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengusir Don Kanonji.

" Kenapa my murid terbaik?, ayo berangkat ke gedung pertemuan bersamaku." kata Don Kanonji memelas.

" Sorry amit-amit gue numpang ama loe…" timpal Ichigo. 'kalau gue naik bus, pasti lama nunggu dan bakal telat datang nanti, terus kalau nyewa taxi, gue gak punya uang, kalau naik mobil bareng nih orang, bakal disangka orang gila. Gimana ya?' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Nampaknya bohlam di atas kepala Ichigo belum bersinar, namun setelah diperbaiki oleh tukang lampu.

'Ehm gue ada ide!' kata Ichigo dalam hati, dan kini bohlamnya tampak menyala.

" Don Kanonji, gue mau berangkat bareng loe, kalau gue yang megang setirnya. Gimana?" kata Ichigo mulai menjalankan aksinya.

" Tentu saja, my murid terbaik!" kata Don Kanonji dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, tampaknya Don Kanonji tak merasa curiga.

" Dan gue boleh minta kuncinya?" kata Ichigo.

" Ini." kata Don Kanonji menyerahkan kunci mobil Mercedes terbaru miliknya.

"BRUK.." suara pintu mobil yang ditutup oleh Ichigo.

" I sudah bisa masuk sekarang?" tanya Don Kanonji dari luar.

" Belum, sampai gue ngidupin dulu mobilnya."balas Ichigo.

Setelah mobil dihidupkan oleh Ichigo. _(readers ngerasa ada hawa gak enak gak?, author ngerasain lho…)_

" Sekarang?" tanya Don Kanonji.

" Gak sabaran ah…, setelah gue…" kata Ichigo.

" Setelah apa my murid terbaik?"

" SETELAH GUE NANCAP GAS…! HAHAHAHA…BYE BYE DON KANONJI!" kata Ichigo sambil berlalu dengan membawa mobil Don Kanonji.

" Ah? Tunggu aku my murid terbaik…! Tunggu I!" kata Don Kanonji mengejar mobilnya yang dibawa oleh jeruk.

_Nah…kita pindah dulu yuk. Bagi penggemar Ichigo…tenang nanti bakal ketemu lagi kok…sekarang kita lihat Inoue dan Tatsuki._

Di jalan kota, tampak dua gadis sedang berjalan. Sepertinya mereka menuju halte bus.

" Kira-kira siapa ya, yang bakal dapat banyak fans…?" tanya Tatsuki.

" Kurasa Ichigo…" jawab Inoue dengan tampang lugu _(baca: Oon, langsung digembukin sama FC Inoue)_

" Hei Inoue, apanya sih yang bagus dari jeruk?" tanya Tatsuki, sepertinya ia sangat penasaran.

" Apanya ya? Ehm..mungkin rambutnya!" jawab Inoue sambil ngebayangin Ichigo.

" Ngaco ah…cuman rambutnya aja? Harusnya kamu bisa dapat lebih…" timpal Tatsuki.

" Begitu ya?" kata Inoue dengan tampang pura-pura ngerti padahal sama sekali gak.

Sekian lama…

" Yei kita sudah sampai di halte bus!" seru Inoue.

" Ya…,dan kurasa juga banyak ada orang yang kukenal" kata Tatsuki. Ternyata di sana ada Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kunieda, Michiru, Chizuru dan…

" Hei Inoue, siapa orang yang memakai topi dan getaboshi itu,lalu perempuan bermata emas dan laki-laki yang besar itu?" tanya Tatsuki.

" Oh itu Urahara-san, Yourichi-san dan Tessai-san!" jawab Inoue.

" Apa? Kau tak mengenalku, bukannya aku tokoh paling terkenal? Betul kan?" tanya Urahara.

" Kurasa tidak, waktu polling terakhir, kau kalau tak salah menempati urutan ke 20!" kata Tatsuki dengan tampang cuek_.( Coba lihat kembali waktu chapter turn back to pendulum, kalau gak salah ya readers)._

" Paling tidak kan masuk 20 besar…!" kata Urahara.

" Mana ada 20 besar?" timpal Tatsuki.

'apa aku memang tidak terkenal? Oh ya ampun padahal aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik…' kata Urahara dalam hati dengan tampang sedih lalu

"HUWAA….!" Urahara menanggis! Lalu seluruh daerah di Karakura terkena banjir dadakan…

"Sudahlah Urahara! Memalukan!" kata Yourichi.

" Tenanglah Urahara-dono" kata Tessai.

Setelah tangisan Urahara selesai dan banjir telah surut mereka kembali menunggu bus. 30 menit kemudian…

" Hei itu busnya!" teriak Keigo. Setelah berhenti di depan halte..

"HEI AKU DULUAN!"

"AKU DULU! AKU TELAH MENUNGGU CUKUP LAMA!"

"KITA DULU!"

"AKU DULU! KALIAN PERGI SANA!"

"MASUKNYA SATU-SATU DONK!' kata pengemudi bus.

" Tessai bisa kau urusi ini?" kata Yourichi.

" Tentu saja, Yourichi-dono."

Dan satu….,dua….,tiga…

Mereka yang menganggu dipintu bus, didorong masuk oleh Tessai.

" GYAA…KYAA…APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak semuanya termasuk pak pengemudi bus.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR MONSTER! PADAHAL AKU BARU MENGENALMU 30 MENIT LALU!" teriak Tatsuki dengan sangat kesal.

" Maafkan aku…ini perintah Yourichi-dono…." kata Tessai sangat menyesal.

" Tepatnya authornya yang menyuruh begitu…" kata Yourichi malah melempar kesalahan pada author.

" DASAR AUTHOR JELEK…..!" teriak semuanya serempak.

_Hei, hei teriakan itu mengganggu. Bisa kalian hentikan?_

" GAK! KALO BUAT CERITA ITU YANG BENER!" teriak mereka lagi.

_Maklum saya kan masih baru disini (terkekeh)_

"APANYA! INI NAMANYA PENYIKSAAN KEPADA TOKOH , UDAH MINJEM LAGI DARI TITE –SAN!" teriak Tatsuki pada author.

_Apanya yang penyiksaan? Gitu aja kok marah..? _

" YA MARAH DONK!" teriak mereka.

_Oke dari pada dengerin mereka mending author kabur dulu…(ngacir)_

" HEI JANGAN KABUR…DASAR AUTHOR BEGO…!"

_Oke, ceritanya tetep lanjut ya…(dari kejauhan)_

" Gila, akan ada acara apa lagi sih?" kata Keigo.

" Sepertinya akan bertambah buruk…" kata Mizuiro.

" Kalian terlalu berisik…by the way kami juga boleh ikut?" kata seseorang.

_Nah, ada yang tau siapa orang ini?_

_ Gak tau?_

_ Tapi pengin tahu?_

_ Kirim pertanyaan anda seperti di bawah ini_

_ Ketik: REG (spasi) JAWABAN TEMU IDOLA kirim ke 9191_

_ Dan anda tidak akan pernah tau jawabannya._

_ ( Digebukin lagi sama readers )_

_ Udah lanjut aja lagi….(udah sekarat)_

" Siapa kau?" tanya Keigo.

" Ada orang baru lagi.." kata Tatsuki.

" Bakal ricuh kayaknya…" kata Mizuiro.

" Hari yang aneh…" kata Kunieda.

" Kau.."

" Eh?"

" Kenapa sih?"

" Shinji, Sarugaki, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose, Love, Lisa, dan Hachi!" kata Urahara.

" Gak usah lagi disebutin satu-satu!" kata Love

" MINGGIR KAMI INGIN MASUK!" kata Sarugaki.

" Gila, datang lagi orang yang merepotkan…" kata Keigo.

" Apa katamu?" kata Lisa sambil mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher Keigo.

" A…a..a..ah..ma..maksudku, ada perempuan manis yang naik bus ini! Ya…ya begitulah" kata Keigo sambil menelan ludah.

_Ih, Keigo jorok..masak ludah di telen…_

" SUDAH DIAM SAJA KAU, AUTHOR JELEK..!" kata Keigo.

_Baiklah…semoga mereka gak berantem…(pergi)_

" Repot nih kalo authornya bisa muncul dan menghilang seperti ini…bentar-bentar muncul lagi,bentar-bentar ngilang lagi!" kata Ishida.

_APA? MEMANG GUE HANTU? _

" Tepatnya setan…"

_Readers jangan percaya Ishida ya, soalnya rada-rada gak waras…_

" APA? YANG GAK WARAS ITU LOE….!"

" Sudah-sudah…." kata Rose

" Ugh…"

" Lo? Hachi mana?" kata Shinji.

" Gue disini! Lontongin, gue kejepit di pintu bus…"kata Hachi.

Lalu…

"HAHAHA…" semuanya malah tertawa.

"Hei,hei kenapa kalian malah tertawa, bantuin donk,bukannya nertawain.."

"Makanya punya badan tu jangan gede-gede" kata Rose.

" JAHAT…" timpal Hachi.

" Iya..iya bantuin dia…hei hei, semuanya ayo bantu..!" kata Yourichi sambil masih menahan tawa.

" Oke pada hitungan ketiga semuanya tarik ya?"perintah Yourichi. "1..2…3…tarik….!"

"Ugh…berat"

"Kita narik apaan nih?"

" Seperti menarik mobil jatuh dari jurang…"

" Gila, nih kita narik orang atau sapi?"

" Bodo amat gue ikut-ikutan kayak gini.."

Dan setelah berjuang selama 1 jam…

" Hampir lepas…" kata Hachi.

" Apanya? Capek tau!" kata Ishida.

Dan…

BRUAK…

"GYAA…" teriak semuanya.

" Akhirnya…lepas…" kata Hachi.

"We sapi bangun, loe nindih gue.."kata Sarugaki.

"Iya berat…"kata Inoue.

" Sesak nafas gue nih…" kata Urahara.

" Iya..iya…gue bangun.."kata Hachi.

Setelah itu semuanya malah sempoyongan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Pak sopir, tancap gas..!" perintah Ishida.

"Baik…Let's Go!" kata pak sopir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAA..KENCENG AMAT…!" teriak semuanya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sedikit Dari Author…^_^

Author : "Akhirnya selesai…sepertinya lumayan…"

Ichigo : "Lumayan kepalamu peyang, ini fict…ancur banget…"

Author : "Gue juga tau, makanya gue bilang lumayan…"

Ishida : "Hei..jangan seenaknya donk pergi dan muncul begitu aja…!"

Author : " Lo, kenapa?"

Ishida : "Kan repot gitu plus menganggu…iya kan readers?"

Readers : "Setuju…!"

Mashiro : "Hei Mashiro mau protes…!"

Kensei : "Iya…gue juga…"

Pak Sopir : "Saya juga…"

Author : " Memang napa sih?"

Mashiro : "Kenapa Mashiro gak dapat bagian?"

Kensei : "Kenapa ricuhnya cuman di halte bus?"

Pak Sopir : " Terus siapa yang bayar uang transportnya?"

Author : " Aduh…gue lupa sama mereka-mereka ini…"

Kensei : "Hei jawab donk…Author edan!"

Author : " Ehm..hm..gini jawaban kalian gue tulis disini…nanti baca sekenceng-kencengnya

untuk para readers"

Kensei : " Apaan nih? "

Mashiro : "BUAT READERS, AUTHOR MOHON REVIEWNYA,MAAF KALAU BANYAK

SALAH, DAN THX BUAT YANG UDAH BACAIN. GUE MAU PERGI DULU!"

Kensei + Mashiro + Pak Sopir : "DASAR AUTHOR EDAN….!"

Author : (kabur)

Ichigo : "Rasanya gue ngelupain sesuatu? Apa ya?"

Karin ; "Itu gak penting kak…lupain aja…"

Ichigo : "Bener juga ya, sepertinya tak penting untuk diingat lagi…"

Meanwhile…

Isshin : "Hei…hei…ada yang inget saya…? Tolongin gue! Gue masih nyangkut nih…

Author : "Please REVIEW! ^_^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Temu Idola**

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Temu Idola it's Akane Ukitake.

**Special Thanks To** : Fya Cherrysoda.

**Genre: **Humor (diragukan),Parody (ini juga diragukan).

**Warning : **Garing, A.U, Typo, nyeleneh, gak nyambung, kurang pemakaian EYD.

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Ichigo d.k.k bertemu dengan para fansnya? Kerusuhan dan kegilaan apa yang bakal terjadi?

**Note: **_Hai minna-san! Aduh..gomen ya kalau updatenya telat? Oh, ya buat senpai Kokyu Yume, Hehehe..maaf banget senpai, saya belum bisa menghapus saya seutuhnya di chapter 2 ini. But semoga cerita ini tetap menarik untuk dibaca ya? Ditunggu reviewnya!_

Happy Reading

Chapter 2: Persiapan Di Soul Society

Pagi yang sangat cerah di Soul Society…

**Divisi 1 **….

" La…la…la…la…la….." suara seseorang dari kamar mandi.

" La…la…la….la…la…uhuk…uhuk…" suara itu makin fals karena diiringi oleh suara batuk.

_5 menit kemudian…_

"Akhirnya selesai." kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Sasakibe, semuanya telah siap?"

" Sudah komandan, silahkan dipake hiorinya." kata Sasakibe.

" Terimakasih, semuanya sudah kau masukan ke dalam koper?" tanya komandan Yamamoto.

" Sudah komandan."

" Baiklah, cobaku periksa satu-satu, aku tak mau ketinggalan satu barang pun!" kata komandan Yamamoto.

" Silahkan diperiksa kembali komandan." jawab Sasakibe.

_Hei Sasakibe, gak bisa bilang yang lain selain, Sudah dan Silahkan?_

" BUKAN URUSAN LOE! PERGI SANA! DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MANGGIL NAMA GUE!"

_ Iya, iya ,gue pergi…_

" Ada apa Sasakibe?"tanya komandan Yamamoto.

" Tidak komandan, cuman ada hollow yang menganggu!" kata Sasakibe menenangkan komandan Yamamoto.

_HELLO? LOE BILANG APA? APA MATA LOE KATARAK YE?_

" Hollow, terus apa lagi!" kata Sasakibe.

_EH, KURANG AJAR SAMA AUTHOR YA?_

" Komandan hollow itu menggangu lagi, bisakah komandan bereskan hollow itu dengan Ryuujin Jakka?" kata Sasakibe.

" Tentu saja, dimana hollownya?" balas komandan Yamamoto.

" Itu!" kata Sasakibe menunjuk author yang tak berdosa, baik hati,n'd suka menabung -plak-

_Eh, tunggu dulu kek, saya bukan hollow dan saya juga gak ganggu, bener kan readers?_

Readers : Ganggu…!

_ Eh, eh, eh, kok gitu sih, loe kok marah?…( malah nyanyi, jujur gue lupa siapa yang nyanyi, inget liriknya aja)_

" Lebih baik hollow itu segera dibasmi agar tidak menggangu di Soul Society!" kata Sasakibe.

_EH? SARAP LOE!_

" Dasar hollow gak ada sopan santun, biar saya kasik pelajaran.."timpal komandan Yamamoto.

_Mana ada hollow yang punya sopan santun?_

" Komandan sebaiknya langsung dibakar aja hollownya!" kata Sasakibe mendesak komandan Yamamoto.

_GYAA…LARI…_

" Baiklah RYUUJIN JAKKA…."

_GYAA…._

" Nah akhirnya author yang bego itu berakhir di UGD rumah sakit karena terkena luka bakar yang serius,sekitar 99%." kata Sasakibe.

_HEI…! SIAPA SURUH KAU MELANJUTKAN CERITA YANG SEKENANYA, CEPET KEMBALI KE SETTING!_

" Baiklah…"

Back to Divisi 1…

" Oke lanjutkan!"

" Dari mana saja kau, Sasakibe?" tanya komandan Yamamoto.

" Saya baru saja menengok hollow di UGD rumah sakit." balas Sasakibe.

_ KURANG AJAR, GUE BILANG LANJUTIN CERITANYA!_

" Iya- iya, nah komandan sudah siap untuk mengecek barang?" tanya Sasakibe.

" Baiklah, yang pertama sikat gigi?"

" Ada!"

"Pasta gigi?"

" Ada!"

" Baju untuk 3 hari?"

" Ada!"

"Sisir jenggot dan rambut?"

" Ada!"

" Paspor dan Visa?"

" Gak ada!"

" Lho kok gak ada?" tanya komandan Yamamoto.

" Ya iyalah komandan, kita kan cuman mau ke Karakura Town, gak usah lagi, pake paspor dan visa. Tinggal whuuss… kayak superman, dari senkaimon. Nyampe deh, gitu aja kok repot!" balas Sasakibe.

" Oh, iya betul juga. Maaf umur udah 100 thn, jadi sering lupa."kata komandan Yamamoto.

" Maksud anda tua?"

" Ya iyalah, kan malu kalo ketahuan readers"

_ Readers juga udah tau kalau kakek umurnya 100 thn…gak usah disembunyiin…_

" HEI !DIAM KAU, GAK KAPOK YA!" kata komandan Yamamoto bersiap mengeluarkan Ryuujin Jakka.

_Gomen…(lari ngacir)_

" Baiklah..sepertinya sudah lengkap."

" Yakin komandan?" kata Sasakibe menyakinkan.

" Ya iyalah, yang punya barang kan saya,kamu ini gimana sih?" kata Yamamoto.

" Author rusuh itu gak akan ganggu lagi kan komandan?"

" Gak, udah kapok dia. Baiklah kita ke Senkaimon sekarang!"kata Yamamoto.

" Siap komandan!"

**Divisi 2….**

" Ugh…kok gak muat sih, padahal aku baru saja membuat yang baru. Lalu, bagaimana ini komandan?"tanya Oomaeda.

" Kayak gituan juga loe tanya ama gue?, memang gue ibu loe?"balas Soifong.

" Ah, komandan jahat, kan cuman minta solusi!"kata Oomaeda.

" Sama skiater aja sana, tanyain gimana caranya nempesin tuh badan!"

" Komandan saya serius kali!"

" Ye..siapa juga yang dari tadi bercanda."kata Soifong.

_Jangan deh percaya Oomaeda, kalau komandan Soifong bisa bercanda. Loe pernah gak lihat dia bercanda disetiap chapter? Mukanya gimana gitu, sinis-sinis masam…(?)_

" APA? Memang gue jeruk lemo, ada asamnya?"

_Ya, gak juga,loe mirip squidward gitu…hahaha (tawa nista)_

_ "_ YANG TAMPANG SQUIDWARD TUH LOE!"

_HELLO, BABY,HONEY, SWEETY,GINI GINI MUKA GUE ARTIS PAPAN ATAS, BU… # alay_

"Bukan papan atas, tapi balik papan, ni author ngigau ya?"balas Soifong. Oomaeda yang mendengar itupun ikut mangut-mangut kayak orang disco (?)

_Jangan salah, artis terkenal kayak' '(?)itu lewat!_

_ "_ Masak sih lewat? Harusnya loe udah jadi artis donk? Kenapa jadi author disini? Buat kerusuhan aja!" kata Oomaeda yang akhirnya ikut-ikutan arisan –plak- nimbrung maksudnya.

_Lewat depan rumah gue! Terus gue minta deh tanda kakinya!_

GUBRAK…

" Gue kira kehebatannya jadi artis, taunya..!"

" Hei non, mana ada tanda kaki? Yang ada tanda tangan, kali!"

_Tanda tangan udah biasa, harus kreatif donk! Yang lain sibuk minta tanda tangan, ya udah gue minta tanda kaki. _

" Parah loe! Bener deh, gimana bau kakinya tuh? " tanya Soifong

_Pengin coba? Nih, kaki author yang cantik dan imut sepanjang masa, dunia kini dan akhirat (hueks) nih cium! Gitu deh baunya! #nendang mukanya Soifong. Hore..hore, kapan lagi donk bisa nendang muka Soifong, kapan lagi?_

" KURANG AJAR LOE!" kata Soifong balik nendang author ampe mimisan.

_GYAA…DASAR SOIMAH LOE! (?)_

" Nyengsep dimana tuh?"tanya Oomaeda

" I don't know! Paling nyemplung di got! Yuk berangkat!" kata Soimah –plak- Soifong dengan sewotnya.

**Divisi 3…**

_ADUH,GUE NYAMPE DIMANA LAGI NIH?_

" Eh author bego, bangun donk! Badan loe berat banget!" kata kata Kira, wakil divisi 3.

_Lho? Kira, kenapa loe ada di bawah gue?_

" Bodo, loe yang nimpa gue! datang kok dari atas?"

_Gue abis dismackdown sama Soifong. Tau-tau nyampe sini…_

" Aduh..bisa encok ini gue!"kata Kira memegang punggungnya.

_Gomen deh, ngomong-ngomong ni markas sepi amat, pada kemana semuanya?_

" Komandan Ichimaru gak kesini, dia kayaknya lebih suka di Hueco Mundo. Terus komandan Amagai lagi di ruangannya nyiapin barang-barang!"

_Oh gitu,.kalau gitu gue mau nyapa dulu. Bye…!_

" Ngapain sih, padahal komandan Amagai lagi sibuk..jangan diganggu author!"kata Kira.

_Iya, iya, gue gak bakal ganggu kok!_

" Perasaan gue gak enak, kenapa ya?"kata Kira sambil berlalu.

Meanwhile…

_Kamarnya dimana sih? Duh,lupa nanyak lagi sama si Kira!_

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, beberapa pintu, beberapa tanjakan dan tikungan (?). Sampailah si author di sebuah kamar..

_Mungkin ini ya? _

Setelah pintu dibuka…

_GYAA..!_

" Eh, ke..ke..na..pa? A..ada..apa?"kata Kira yang mendengar jeritan author.

_TUH!, LIHAT AJA KOMANDAN LOE KAYAK GIMANA!_

" GYAA..komandan bangun-bangun, aduh pake acara mabuk lagi, gimana nih? Eh, komandan bangun donk, udah tua masih juga mau minum sake, dasar tua-tua keladi, makin tua makin jadi. Gini deh jadinya pingsan, gue lagi yang repot!"

_Gue kabur dulu…_

" Eits, bantuin gue dulu donk, masak gue sendiri. Ni author gak berperikeshinigamian (?) banget!"

_Bantuin ngapain? Kasik nafas buatan? Sorry nafas gue juga sedikit!_

" GR deh, bantuin gue bawa komandan Amagai ke divisi 4!"

_Aduh…(terpaksa)_

**Divisi 4…**

" Bantuin gue ampe ruang perawatan!"kata Kira.

_LOE GILA? BARU SAMPAI SINI AJA NAPAS GUE UDAH GAK KARUAN, APALAGI SAMPAI RUANG PERWATAN YANG JAUH AMAT! _

" Sabar dikit napa!"

_Eh, itu Hanatarou kan?_

" Eh? Betul itu Hanatarou!"

_HANATAROU!_

" Aduh teriakan loe keras banget, ampe kaca bergetar tuh, loe kira ini di hutan?"

_KURANG AJAR! MEMANG GUE TARZAN?NIAT AMAT SIH NGEJEK GUE DARI TADI!_

" Kenapa ya, wakil komandan Kira?"tanya Hanatarou.

" Ini komandan gue bermasalah, bisa bantuin bawa ke ruang perawatan?"kata Kira.

" Baiklah."

Di ruang perawatan…

" Gimana keadaan komandan Amagai, komandan Unohana?" tanya Kira dengan wajah cemas.

" Komandan Amagai gak kenapa-napa kok, cuman mabuk biasa."jawab komandan Unohana.

" Ngomong-ngomong komandan, ada caranya gak, biar komandan Amagai cepet siuman?"tanya Kira.

" Ada sih, kamu kepingin komandan Amagai cepet siuman?" tanya komandan Unohana, Kira membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

" Baiklah Isane, tolong bantu aku di belakang ya?"

" Sip, komandan!" kata Isane.

" Lho? Kok ke belakang? Ngapain sih?"kata Kira dengan tampang heran.

5 menit kemudian…

" Kok lama ya?"kata Kira.

Tiba-tiba…

BYUUR….

Seember air menerjang muka komandan Amagai.

" Lho? Komandan gue kok disiram pake air?"

" Ini biar komandan loe bisa siuman, makannya disiram pake air. Komandan Unohana tambah lagi airnya!"teriak Isane.

" Eh? Loe gila apa? Komandan gue bisa kena pilek dan meriang ntar!"

" Ini biar komandan loe bisa siuman. Loe gak mau komandan Amagai siuman?"

" GAK GINI JUGA KALI CARANYA!"teriak Kira.

_Aduh rusuh nih, mendingan gue kabur deh…_

" AUTHOR BANTUIN GUE!" teriak Kira.

**Divisi 5….**

" Hu…hu..hu..hu..hu…Komandan Aizen..hu..hu..hu…"tangis seorang anak perempuan, yaitu Hinamori.

_Lho? Kenapa tuh Hinamori nangis bombai n'd lebay gitu? samperin ah…_

" Komandan Aizen..akhirnya kita bertemu lagi..hu..hu..hu Komandan Aizen…"tangis Hinamori memeluk foto Aizen.

_Kenapa sih Hinamori? Halaman divisi jadi becek nih padahal kan gak ada ujan… _

" Gomen author, saya menangis karena senang bisa bertemu dengan komandan Aizen..hu..hu.."kata Hinamori mengapus ingus yang keluar.

_Hinamori pake tisu donk, jangan pake tangan, jorok tau..Nih tisunya…_

" Makasih .."kata Hinamori membersihkan ingusnya.

_Aduh, ini sih lebih jorok daripada Keigo…_

" Huwa..Komandan Aizen…I Miss You…huwa.."kata Hinamori melanjutkan tangisnya.

_Ya ampun Hinamori daripada nangis,pergi sana ke senkaimon nanti malah telat lagi!_

" Iya..iya..makasih…"

_Kenapa bilang terimakasih?_

" Author, tolong buangin ni tisu ya? Makasih…"kata Hinamori dengan polosnya.

_HIII….! Jorok ah..buang aja sendiri. Gue mau ketempat cowok cakep dulu…_

"Yah..author kok gitu..?"kata Hinamori menyesali kepergian author.

** Divisi 6…**

"Gue gak akan kalah dari Ichigo kali ini, gue pasti dapat fans paling banyak!"kata Renji sambil bercermin.

_Eh, Ada baboon lagi bercermin,coba deh readers bayangin baboon besar bercermin, gimana ya?_

" DASAR AUTHOR KURANG AJAR, BANKAI HIHIOU!"

_Eh, stoop, gue udah ngaku salah, gomen-gomen baboon…_

" JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BABOON!"

_ Iya,iya, ngomong-ngomong komandan Kuchiki mana?_

" Lagi dandan, memang napa?"

_Kok sewot gitu sih?_

" GUE GAK SEWOT !"

_KYAA…KOMANDAN KUCHIKI….!_

" KALIAN BERDUA RIBUT AMAT, GAK BISA DIAM APA?"teriak komandan Kuchiki.

" E..e..h..komandan maaf..maaf…"kata Renji mohon maaf.

" Sekali lagi berisik, kalian berdua akan ku-bankai!"tegas komandan Kuchiki.

" Ampyuuun komandan…"kata Renji sambil bersimpuh memohon ampun.

_Gue gak nyangka kalo loe itu walay (wakil alay) (?) ya? _

" Eh, gak tau apa komandan Kuchiki marahnya kayak gimana?"kata Renji membayangkan deathlarge komandan Kuchiki.

_ Taulah, gue aja takut apalagi loe, memang kenapa sih?_

" Biasa, Galau gitu gak ada istrinya."

_Komandan Kuchiki kok gak milih gue ya? Kenapa milih Hisana? Apa yang kurang dari gue? APA? COBA PIKIRKAN, APA? KENAPA? DIMANA? MENGAPA? DAN BAGAIMANA? # kambuh lagi sarapnya._

" Amit-amit cabang bayi deh, mana komandan Kuchiki mau sama loe yang yang tampangnya jelek gitu!"kata Renji.

_Udah ya baboon ini udah page yang ke 9, entar readers pada bosen lagi. Kalau gitu gue pamit dulu babaoon…_

" AUTHOR JELEK, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BABOON! SIALAN !" teriak Renji.

" RENJI, APA YANG GUE BILANG TADI?"teriak komandan Kuchiki dari dalam markas.

" Eh, gomen komandan. Please saya jangan di-bankai…"kata Renji sekali lagi memohon ampun.

**Divisi 7…**

" Komandan…"kata Iba, wakil komandan divisi 7.

" Kenapa?"balas komandan Komamura.

" Apa komandan gak perlu pake caping lagi untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini?"tanya Iba.

" Gak perlu, gini-gini wajah gue unuy banget dan gue tekanankan sekali lagi, unuy. Unuy sodara –sodara. Pasti banyak yang seneng.."jawab komandan Komamura.

" Sungguh? Nanti malah ditangkap lagi sama petugas karena belum divaksin rabies!."kata Iba.

" Siapa bilang, gue udah divaksin kok, nih ada suratnya kalau gak percaya."kata komandan Komamura.

" Gimana kalau latihan mengongong dulu? Siapa tau nanti dengan suara gongongan komandan banyak fans baru yang datang!"

" Bener juga ya, baiklah GUUK..GUUK..GUKK…"

Saat itulah author kita datang berkunjung..

" GUUK..GUKK..GUUKK"

_ GYAA..ADA ANJING BULLDOG, LARI…!_

" Lho? Kenapa tu si author?"tanya komandan Komamura.

" Tau ah komandan, mungkin takut sama komandan"timpal Iba.

" ?"

**Divisi 8…**

" Aduh, disaat genting gini komandan gue malah gak ada, kemana lagi?"kata Nanao.

BRUK…terdengar suara tabrakan

_Aduh maaf Nanao tadi gue buru-buru soalnya.._

" Kenapa sih, ngomong-ngomong lihat komandan gue gak?"tanya Nanao.

_Tadi ada anjing soalnya, gede banget. Soal komandan loe, gue gak lihat selama gue lari tadi. Jadi, maaf banget…_

" Aduh,anjing itu komandan Komamura dan ini lagi komandan gue kemana lagi,pusing 13 kali keliling kampung gue!"

_Eh? Bukannya itu komandan loe? Kayaknya lagi mabuk kayak komandan Amagai tadi!_

" Nanao-chan, aku disini..!"kata komandan Kyouraku dengan gaya khas orang mabuk.

" Parah, komandan abis dari mana aja sih? Pake acara mabuk segala lagi!"tanya Nanao.

" Hahaha..abis minum sake dengan komandan Amagai !"balas komandan Kyouraku dengan tampang aneh.

" Ayo komandan kita ke senkaimon, nanti telat lagi!"kata Nanao.

" Iya, iya berangkat!"balas komandan Kyouraku.

_Aneh ah..mending ke divisi 9(bershunpo)_

**Divisi 9…**

" Akhirnya ketemu juga gue sama komandan Tousen dan Kensei, deg-degan nih, kayak lagunya Sm^sh deg-dug dig (?), kenapa hatiku deg degan setiap ada kamu…jiah…awaw..suara gue keren banget…awaw…jarang ditemukan orang ganteng dengan suara merdu kayak gue. Kali cuman satu-satunya di dunia! Cuman gue…hahaha..Cuman gue..hahaha" kata Hisagi, penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi tuh…

_Hisagi jangan ngigau nanti nabrak tiang listrik…_

" Hei, di Soul Society mana ada tiang listrik? Pikir donk?."balas Hisagi kata sambil berjalan.

_Hehehe sorry gue lupa..kalau gitu gue ganti, AWAS NYEMPLUNG KE GOT!_

Lalu…

_GUBRAK…BRUAK…PRANG..MEONG…GUK…BRAK..,JLEB…_

_STOP…_

_ Ini ngapain sih? Kenapa suara kucing, anjing ama piring pecah ada? _

_ Ngaco ah..gak usah dipikirin, stress ntar,kebanyakan stress bisa stroke …_

_ Gile, kenapa lari ke stroke? Bingung kan? Gue aja authornya bingung! Semua linglung deh (?)_

" Aduh..bilang-bilang donk kalo depan gue ada got!" kata Hisagi yang jatuh dengan tragis. Bener-bener tragis…tragis..# alay lagi

_ Gue kan udah kasik tau, loe kali yang gak denger. Gue kabur dulu ya?_

" Kabur bilang-bilang , sarap! Wee..bantuin gue, baju gue kotor lagi! Sial!" kata Hisagi mengumpat.

**Divisi 10..**

" Komandan bangun…udah siang…bangun…entar telat lagi"kata Matsumoto mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh komandan kecil itu (?)

" Aduh..ngantuk tau Matsumoto, ngerjain paperwork segede gunung Jaya Wijaya di Papua! Loe malah asyik teleponan sama si Gin, mana lagi pulsa gue yang dihabisin..Gue kan mau telepon Hinamori!" kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil memeluk boneka teddynya (?)

" Gomen deh komandan but hari ini kan hari special…"

" Bodo! Hari ini kan hari Jumat Kliwon! Loe gak pernah sekolah ampe gak hafal nama hari?"

GUBRAK…

' Aduh..bukan komandan, Maksud saya hari ini, hari yang sangat bahagia sekali coz kita ketemu dengan fans ! dan gue bakal ketemu Gin, setelah dilamar Gin kita menikah, punya anak yang ganteng banget,seganteng personil SUJU, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya Gin…PLEASE GIN..CEPET-CEPET LOE NIKAHIN GUE SEBELUM GUE DI SABET AMA ORANG LAIN..GIN KAWIN AMA GUE..KYAA!"kata Matsumoto histeris dengan khayalannya sendiri

" CINTA ITU SARAP ! SUNGGUH TER…LALU…"kata komandan Hitsugaya ala bang Haji Roma Kelapa asli (?)

**Divisi 11…**

" Ken-chan perlu bawa boneka gak?" tanya Yachi.

" Gak perlu, kita kan kesana mau ketemu fans, bukan mau rekreasi!"kata Ikkaku.

PLEK..PEH..

Yachi mengeluarkan jurus terbarunya, yaitu meludah. Yang belum tahu shikai Yachi kayak gimana, kali inilah jurusnya #mungkin..

" Iih, jorok tau, wakil komandan kok kayak gini.."

PLEK..PEH…

Sekali lagi Yachi meludahi Ikkaku.

" SUDAH KUBILANG MELUDAHI ORANG ITU TIDAK SOPAN!"teriak Ikkaku.

" Sudah tahan dirimu, kamu juga yang berkata seperti itu terhadap wakil komandan!" kata Yumichika.

" Sudahlah,kalian boleh bawa apa saja!"kata komandan Kenpachi.

" Hore..boleh bawa boneka donk?"teriak Yachi.

" Boleh bawa pisau cukur donk?"kata Ikkaku.

" Yei, boleh bawa alat make-up donk..? Dan gue pasti orang paling cantik. xixixixi…"kata Yumichika dengan tawa khas nenek lampir.

" Kenapa ya gue punya bawahan yang gila semua?"kata komandan Kenpachi.

Divisi 12…

_Gile, ni divisi ato kantor PLN? Banyak kabel sih…_

" Komandan,semua alat-alatnya sudah dibawa?"tanya seseorang.

" Semuanya sudah kumasukan ke dalam koper…"

_Pasti itu Nemu sama bapaknya, lagi ngapain sih? Ngintip ah…_

" Komandan, kenapa sih kita bawa semua alat-alat percobaan?"tanya Nemu.

" Ini, biar bapakmu ini bisa dapat penghargaan NIBEL?"kata komandan Kurotsuchi.

" Apa sih 'NIBEL' itu pak?"tanya Nemu dengan polosnya.

" NIBEL itu, penghargaan untuk ilmuwan gila, seperti bapakmu ini. HAHAHA….Uhuk..uhuk.."

_NIBEL? Perasaan NOBEL? Sejak kapan berubah jadi NIBEL? Sok tau amat nih komandan…pengertiannya juga salah…_

" EH? LOE BILANG GUE SOK TAU..? GUE UDAH HIDUP LEBIH LAMA DARI LOE…JADI GUE TAU SEGALANYA! LOE MAU DI JADIIN KELINCI PERCOBAAN?"teriak Kurotsuchi.

_Maaf saya disini bukan sebagai bahan percobaan, tetapi author. Jadi, gomen. Saya mau pergi lihat character yang laen…trims.._

" HEI JANGAN PERGI! TANGKAP DIA NEMU!"

" Gomen komandan, saya lagi bawa alat-alat percobaan. Cari aja sendiri.."kata Nemu.

" APA?"

Divisi 13..

" Aduh, masih ngantuk nih..!" kata Rukia sambil membawa koper chappynya.

PLAK.., GEDUBRAK … _( kayaknya terlalu lebay deh..)_

" Aduh, sakit.."kata Rukia meringgis kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

" Pagi-pagi semangat 45 donk, mana ada pagi-pagi ngantuk?"kata Kaien mengoda.

" Aduh Kaien-dono, mukulnya pasti kepala, sakit.."

" Memang kamu mau dipukul dimana? Di pantatmu?"kata Kaien.

" GAK JADI DEH, MENDING GEBUKIN AJA SAYA RAMAI-RAMAI SEKAMPUNG BIAR SAYA LANGSUNG SEKARAT!" kata Rukia sewot n'd lebay.

" Duh, gitu aja ngambek, ngomong-ngomong komandan Ukitake mana?" tanya Kaien.

" Kayaknya sih lagi nyiapin barang."balas Rukia.

" Oh, itu dia komandan Ukitake."

" Uhuk..uhuk..ayo berangkat Kaien, Rukia!"kata Ukitake, dengan batuk khasnya.

" Lho? Kopernya mana komandan?" tanya Kaien.

"Dibawa Kiyone!"

" Bukan komandan, saya yang membawa koper anda!"kata Sentaro.

" Iih, Sentaro yang di suruh itu aku, sini biar aku yang bawa!"kata Kiyone.

" Aku yang mendapatkannya terlebih dulu!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" Komandan…"kata Kaien.

" Baiklah, biar aku sendiri yang membawanya."kata Ukitake, turun tangan.

" Gara-gara kamu nih Sentaro, kasian kan komandan!"kata Kiyone.

" Ini semua gara-gara Kiyone yang memintanya tadi!"timpal Sentarou.

" Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

" ADUH..KURANG KERJAAN BANGET, KOPER AJA DI REBUTIN, SARAP LOE BERDUA! "teriak Rukia yang pusing dengan keributan mereka berdua.

" Baiklah, ayo ke senkaimon.."ajak komandan Ukitake.

" Siap komandan!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sedikit dari Author ^_^

Hehehe…maaf ya kalau cerita ini garing banget. Ya namanya juga baru, jadi masih perlu REVIEW dari senpai disini. Thank you yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Oh, ya mungkin minggu depan atau kapanlah itu ada special pair from Hitsugaya taicho dan Hinamori. Jadi, ditunggu ya? Author mengucapkan Merry Chrismast n'd Happy New Year. Special thank for you! ^_^ and PLEASE REVIEW!

Best Regard

Akane Ukitake


	3. Chapter 3

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Temu Idola it's Akane Ukitake.

**Genre: **Humor (diragukan),Parody (ini juga diragukan).

**Warning : **Garing, A.U, Typo bertebaran, nyeleneh, gak nyambung, kurang pemakaian EYD.

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Ichigo d.k.k bertemu dengan para fansnya? Kerusuhan dan kegilaan apa yang bakal terjadi?

**Note: **_Hai minna-san! Bener-bener gomen nih! Maaf bener kalau updatenya telat! Hehehe..soalnya author juga sibuk untuk latihan semester tahun ini. Bener-bener gomen! Semoga cerita ini menarik untuk dibaca. Dan bener-bener gomen kalau cerita ini agak nyeleneh penggunaan kalimatnya. Soalnya, akhir-akhir ini jarang nulis fic. Bener-bener gomen minna-san! _

***HAPPY READING***

Chapter 3 : Persiapan Hueco Mundo

Bener-bener hari yang kelam di Hueco Mundo. #backsound suara piring pecah –plak- lolongan anjing.

#wait a minute, emangnya di hueco mundo ada anjing ya?

Entah ini jam berapa, yang pasti belum ada persiapan spesial dari makhluk-makhluk di Heuco Mundo . Author pun harus berualang kali mengecek jam tangan yang baru saja beli di Matahari.

#weh? Memang gak kepanasan tuh? Jauh amat beli di matahari?

#pamer…

Sebenarnya, ini jam 7 pagi atau jam 7 malam?

Masa bodoh dengan jam! Mau jam 10 kek, jam 11 kek, jam 25 kek(?). Yang terpenting adalah, author harus menjalankan tugas untuk mengawasi makhluk-makhluk nyeleneh disini .

#author bertanggung jawab –plak-

Kita gerayanggi rumah siapa dulu ya? #digampar! anak kecil sudah berani pakai kata tidak pantas.

Oh,ya author lupa! Mereka kan gak punya rumah!

#babak belur dihajar para arrancar!

Aha! Untung Ada Author! *serial baru di LocalTV yang bintangi khusus oleh author, jam 1 pagi. Nonton ya…-plak-

Mending ke istana aja deh, mudah-mudahan gak masuk jurang. Habis GELAP banget!

_**Istana Over Kontrak Super Gede milik Aizen dan Antek-Anteknya**_

"GIN! AMBILIN JAS GUE! CEPETAN!" teriak Aizen dari dalam kamarnya.

"IYA…IYA! GUE KAN CUMAN PUNYA 2 KAKI!" teriak Gin sambil tersenyum (?). Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah jas pada Aizen. Benar-benar seperti di jarak hanya 10 langkah, mereka main teriak-teriakan! Author tidak menyangka mereka yang berparas tampan punya masalah dengan pendengaran.

"DASAR TOLOL! Bukan jas hujan! Belajar apa sih loe setahun? Katanya jenius! Gini aja loe gak tahu!" bentak Aizen. Author merasa miris. Seperti cerita ratapan pembantu tolol yang baru saja disutradarai oleh author sendiri –plak-

"AMBIL YANG WARNA HITAM DISANA!" perintah Aizen, sambil menunjuk lemari yang mempunyai tinggi 10m dan lebar 5m.

Miris sekali nasibmu Gin…turut berbela sungkawa…(?)

_Setelah 5 jam mencari…._

"Bagaimana sudah keren belum?" tanya Aizen sambil merapikan jas dan leher kemejanya di hadapan cermin. Ia meminta pendapat Gin yang tampak kelelahan.

"Sudah, sudah, tua-tua loe narsis juga ya? Ikut jadi presenter Kakek-Kakek Narsis ya?" jawab Gin sambil tersenyum. Author heran, sedih senang, gampang susah dan walau hari ini bakal terjadi kiamat, Gin tetap hobi dengan yang namanya tersenyum.

Mungkin ia menerapkan prinsip, "TERSENYUM ADALAH IBADAH!"

#backsound 'prok-prok-prok'

"Kurang ajar! Gue belum tua tahu! Loe tuh, rambut udah ubanan, masih aja dipelihara!"balas Aizen.

"What the Hell?" kata Gin, yang langsung menyanyikan lagu dari Avril Lavigne, "What The Hell?"

"Udah tua, sarap lagi!" gugam Aizen sambil menyisir rambutnya. Dan tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tarian got sampet ala Gin.

"Eh..eh..eh…Skip Beat udah mulai! Gue ambil ya!" ucap Luppi tanpa dosa kepada Ulquiorra yang awalnya sedang asyik menonton berita Reaksi.

"Whatever!" sahut Ulquiorra pasrah.

"By The Way , loe belum siap-siap?" tanya Luppi sambil nyomot oero-oero milik Ulquiorra.

"Ngapain?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan muka inconnect.

"Itu lho,kita kan bakal ketemu sama para fans kita. Masak loe mau ngecewaiin mereka" kata Luppi berpaling dengan Ulquiorra yang tampaknya, memang tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini. Alasannya adalah, dia takut bersaing dengan Ichigo untuk menggombal di depan Orihime. Secara, Ichigo menang 15 kali berturut-turut dalam Acara Raja Gombal Gembel di 7 Transparan.

"Tenang, loe pasti bisa ngalahin si alien berduri!" ucap Luppi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ulquiorra.

"Thanks, gue harap itu jadi kenyataan! Tapi, loe punya saran gak untuk menarik perhatian Orihime-chan? Secara, loe kan cewek."

"SHIWON!" teriak Luppi ketika melihat Shiwon di depan televisi. Namun, teriakan ini salah didengar oleh Ulquiorra.

"She Want? Dia kira-kira minta apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tampaknya bener-bener serius menunggu jawaban Luppi.

"AH! SUJU!" teriak Luppi kembali.

"Ah? Souju? Bir Korea itu kan? Dia suka ya?" tanya Ulquiorra ragu-ragu.

"Bener-bener deh!"gugam Luppi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Shiwon di layar TV. Sebenarnya ia mengomentari ketampanan Shiwon, bukan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Oke, Thank's for your info Luppi! Gue traktir loe bakso Mas Yono nanti!" ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Apa? Mas Yono apaan?" pikir Luppi setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yei! Senangnya, kita bakal ke dunia manusia! Enaknya pakai baju apa ya?" gugam Nelliel

"Ah, tenang baby, biar akang aja yang milihin!" jawab Grimmjow dari luar jendela kamar Nelliel. Hal itu langsung membuatnya mendapat hadiah tamparan keras dari Nelliel.

"Dasar Mesum! Mau ngintip ya!" kata Nelliel menatap Grimmjow bagaikan seorang , pencuri yang bisa beraksi kapanpun. #author tidak akan jelaskan secara rinci karena fic ini bukan rated M.

"Ya gak lah! Gini-gini, gue masih alim daripada si jeruk purut!" ucap Grimmjow.

_Ichigo di dunia manusia._

"_Hatyi!"_

"_Duh, kok tiba-tiba jadi pilek ya?"_

_Back to Hueco Mundo_

" Alim dari Hongkong! Udah deh! Ngapain juga kesini? Pake acara manjat lagi! Nanti dimarahin Aizen-sama!" ucap Nelliel yang tampaknya benar-benar tidak suka dengan adanya makhluk pengganggu tersebut.

"Habis, sms gak pernah, telepon gak pernah!" ucap Grimmjow dengan gaya lebay. Khas remaja jaman sekarang. *bayangin aja sendiri grimmjow dengan gaya lebay! Huwaa! Mengerikan!

"Aku gak punya pulsa!"balas Nelliel yang tidak kalah hebohnya.

" EKSPRESINYA MANA?" teriak sang sutradara dengan memakai toa.

Sebenarnya mereka lagi syutting iklan atau apa sih?

"Grimmjow maafin Nelliel ya…" ucap Harribel yang datang sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Nelliel

"Grimjow maafin neilei ya.." kata Nnoitra yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Grimmjow maafin aku ya.." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Nelliel dan Grimmjow berpelukan dengan jatuhan bunga bangkai yang diterbangkan oleh Lilynette dan Strakk.

Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka yang melihat adengan itu, yaitu,

OH, SO SWEET….

"EKSPERSINYA MANA?"teriak sang sutradara lebih histeris lagi.

Semua sepakat untuk menjatuhkan sang sutradara dari lantai 90, kamar Nelliel.

Tamatlah, sang sutradara….

"Aku bantuin untuk kemas-kemas ya?" ucap Grimmjow

"Trims.."

"Nanti naik mobil Ferazi-ku aja, daripada harus naik mobil katak punya Aizen-sama. Punyaku kan lebih keren!" tawar Grimmjow.

"Oke, makasih tumpangannya." jawab Nelliel malu-malu.

"_Grimmjow, aku juga ikut ya…"_

"Enak aja! Bayar 100 ribu/cm!"

"_Idih... mantan supir taxi, sok jual mahal!"_

"AUTHOR EDAN!" teriak Grimmjow. Author udah ngacir duluan karena takut dimangsa oleh macan yang mengamuk.

"APA? JADI DULU, KAMU ITU MANTAN SUPIR TAXI?" teriak Nelliel sambil menampar Grimmjow.

"Sayang…dengerin aku dulu! Author edan kayak gitu, gak usah didenger!" ucap Grimmjow sambil memegang tangan Nelleil.

"AKU UDAH NGAK PERCAYA KAMU! MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" ucap Nelliel sambil beranjak pergi.

Grimmjow meratapi nasibnya, lalu berdiri diatas balkon kamar Nelliel.

"NELLIEL TANPAMU AKU GALAU!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Galau? Pakai Kartu Wajik!" ucap Andre Tahulama yang entah muncul dari mana. Grimmjow langsung menulis status di twetter-nya.

_Hari ini q dputusin Nelliel, ktemu orang gila pula! _

Seketika itu gerembolan orang gila menyerbu Grimmjow. Nelliel yang berada di lantai satu jadi kesal sendiri.

"Grimmjow aneh! Ternyata dia lebih popular dikalangan orang gila!" gugam Nelliel.

_Halaman Depan Istana Over Kontrak._

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Aizen yang memimpin jalan sesat ini –plak-

"SIAP!" teriak semuanya termasuk author sendiri. Ya, iyalah! Author gak terima kalau harus ditinggal di tempat seperti ini. GELAP, SEPI, MENYERAMKAN PULA! Author saja binggung kenapa mereka bisa betah tinggal di sini. Khususnya untuk Aizen, Gin dan Si Buta dari Gowa Sebelah #ditabok rame-rame

"Oke! GIN! KELUARIN MOBILNYA!" teriak Aizen pakai toa. Padahal, Gin berada di sampingnya. Jadi, yang sebenarnya punya penyakit pendengaran siapa sih?

Gin langsung mengeluarkan mobil untuk ditumpangi hari ini,dari tempat peristirahatannya –plak-

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang cari teman duduk kalian!" kata Tousen seperti guru yang membimbing murid-murid TK untuk melakukan karya wisata.

Semuanya mendapatkan teman duduk. Kecuali,author. Miris….#meluk Daiki *dihajar Daiki FC

"Kalau semuanya sudah siap, ayo berangkat!" kata Tousen sambil membimbing murid-muridnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Benar-benar guru teladan!–plak-

"YO! AYO SUPIR! LET'S GO!" teriak Nelliel semangat.

"Aduh..mantan gue mulutnnya kelewat longgar!" sesal grimmjow yang menjadi supir dalam karya wisata kali ini. Habis, mantan supir taxi kan?

TO BE CONTINUED

Wah..akhirnya update juga yang di Hueco Mundo. Semoga masih tetap menarik untuk dibaca ya?

Sebagai author yang bener-bener newbie. Akane-chan masih perlu review dari para senpai yang ada disini. Oh ya, gomen kalau pairing, name dan sifat tokoh masih jauh dari yang sebenarnya. Author bener-bener minta maaf! PLEASE REVIEW AND ARIGATOO! ^_^


End file.
